True Love Is Everywhere
by ausllybear13
Summary: Kellie never really thought the unexpected could happen but when her wishes come true she finds herself in the best place possible, hanging out with R5. ( Kellie/Riker story) R5 STORY! (sorry guys no flame/hate please) Give it a try?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys so here is a story mostly dedicated to my best friend Kellie Hamilton; she is pretty cool and really funny and so y'all can read it as well but please no hate ok? Sorry for the record that this isn't Auslly or Austin and Ally, I had to have a category and yea so here is Kellie/ Riker story.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own them...I'm pretty sure you can't own people anyways.**

(Kellies POV)

I'm just your ordinary girl, well except for the fact that my best friend and I **LOVE**

R5. We are almost always talking about how amazing they are during class. I know, it sounds like we are obsessed right? Well no we are just teenage girls who love to talk about our favorite band.

"So Kellie, now that we are done with work you wanna talk about them?" My friend Casey asks.

"YES!" I say a little too quickly. See how much we love them?

"Hey look there is a new R5TV on, you wanna watch it? I've got my headphones today." Casey smiles. I nod and she plays it, when Riker shows up I smile like an idiot and try not to fangirl all over the place during class.

Did I mention that Riker is cute? Yea, I like him but I wish we could meet them and just be friends, hang out. It would be so cool because he is just so nice in interviews (and probably all the time).

Casey likes Ross, she wishes sometimes that she could hang out with him and play video games with him. She think he is just so nice to everyone and just is so cool.

I mean what's not to love about the band? They are all just so great and wonderful and just plain awesome, you feel me?

"Ok well I've got big news and i think you'll love it!" Well that's a usually a good sign. Right?

" I got us tickets to R5 in Denver!" Casey said getting all happy and excited.

**OH MY GOD YES PLEASE!**

**A/N: Hey guys so this is the first chapter, I know it's not that great but there is just so much you can fit on a piece of notebook paper without you're teacher taking it from you. So please read and review and no hate please she really wanted me to do this and I thought it would be really fun to write up.**

**Trust me it will get better and longer later on in the chapters. ok see y'all next chapter!**

**-ausllybear13**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey sorry for not updating for a LONG time but I've been super busy and I have 3 stories to work with so I'm kinda spending all the free time I have to work on the stories. Anyways don't kill me, I've got your newest chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and myself but nobody else (I'm pretty certain you can't own people and even if you can I don't want to so yea)**

**ENJOY!**

(Kellie's POV)  
OH MY GOD! I get to go see R5 I can't wait until tomorrow this is going to be the best day of my life!

We head off to the rest of our classes but the whole day I was daydreaming of the possibilities tht could happen.

**THE NEXT DAY**

(Kellie's POV)

Words can't describe what I'm feeling right now, it's 2:30 and Casey and I are waiting to get out of class by her dad so we can get ready and head over to the Blue Bird so we won't have to wait in the long line.

Finally I see the two blue slips that lead us to the amazing night we are going to have.

"Casey and Kellie here is the homework now get out of here." The teacher almost yelled at us. (He does that, we don't know why though) We speed walked to our lockers and and ran down the hallway to get out of the miserable school.  
We finally get there and waited in a really good spot close to the front of the line. But then I see The band come out to go to the taco stand in the corner, everyone screamed like no tomorrow as did I.

I couldn't help my self, I mean they are R5 for gods sake!

Then Casey's dad looks over at us, "hey I say we go get tacos" he jokes.

"Can we Mr. Hatt?" I ask him. I was about ready beg with Casey. (I call her dad that since they have a long last name)

"I could give you twenty dollars." He shrugs thinking about it.

"Really?" Casey says getting happy again, she is so lucky to have such a great dad.

"Yea sure let me just get the money." He replies while searching his pockets for the money. When he gets a sad looking face I knew he didn't have the money for it.

"Sorry Casey, looks like I didn't have the money for it." She was disappointed at first but got happy after a second or two.

"Okay well thanks anyways."

After an hour or two they put us in two lines. One for V.I.P. and another for regulars.

Almost as soon as we got in the V.I.P. line they took us inside after we stated our last names. (my last name was put as Casey's so she could take me with her.)

So when we were inside her dad disapeared so that we could injoy it.

When it got the part of picture taking we both were a mess, we were both dying with happiness and excited to be able to take a picture with them.

'Ok don't freak out, don't freak out.' My mind told me, I was trying so hard but once we were up I couldn't stay calm. I giggled and smiled.

I walked up to Riker since y'know I like him while Casey goes for Ross, "hi I'm Kellie." I Mention while getting ready for the picture.

"Hey Kellie, nice to meet you." He said before we all smile.

CLICK!

"See you later Kellie, it was nice meeting you. Hope to see you around." He said before giving me a hug, I couldn't help but smile. HE HUGGED ME! I turn to look at him one last time and just in time to see him look my way and wink at me.

We rush back to our spots that we were very lucky to get because they are at the very front.

**DURING THE CONCERT**

(Riker's POV)

I couldn't help but think about Kellie, she is just so beautiful I didn't know what to say. Right in the front of the crowd is Kellie, as soon as I spotted her I didn't notice the rest of them.

I bent down during a pause in the music where I didn't need to play my bass and handed her my guitar pick.

All of a sudden everyone around her went crazy about the picked and tried to grab it, one girl did the worst thing.

Kellie looses her balance from the girl who violently shoved and he hits her head it the wood lining.

She was out cold.

'God what have I done?! This is all my fault.' I think in my head. Everyone just stops, there was no music or anything.

I quickly manage to get my guitar off and jump off stage and carry her backstage to the green room.

I hope she's okay.

**A/N: Okay so there you go I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and thank you for the review and please review? Tell me what you think about it? I hope it's good but yea ok have a nice rest of your day or night. **

**If you have a chance the Review button is looking mighty fine done there.**

**-ausllybear13**


End file.
